fandom_of_aikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
Miya Yumeno
Pink |position= Leader Lead Vocal Main Dancer |zodiac= Cancer |tarot= The Moon |magic= Lunar Magic |sub-unit= Alpha Magus |debut-anime= Episode 01 |seiyū/singer= Mina Tsukawa }} Miya Yumeno (夢野宮 Yumeno Miya) is the main character of Aikatsu Net Idol!. Her type is sexy and her brand is City Girl. She is the leader of the group Aurora and its first sub-unit Aurora Dream. Bio Backstory Miya started blogging for fun, posting popular idol videos, she knew a little bit about idols and the industry but overall didn't knew much. One popular idol song Idoling became popular and to change the topics of her videos she covered it. She sang quite badly but not too horribly. Her videos usually don't get noticed much but the head of Falling Star Academy while searching for potential talents on the internet noticed her. She thought she could maybe be interesting. Miya thus received a letter from the academy, asking her to become a trainee. Intrigued, she accepted thinking it could a great experience. But she was soon disheartened. The training was intense and due to her lack of talents she had a hard time keeping up with the other girls who were much more talented than her. When the trainee show Idoling! started and she was chosen to be a part of it, she felt anxious. The show has 7 coaches, Risa, Jun, Hideki, Nana, Takumi, Rena and Hiro. She trained with all the trainees at first but often ended up relegated to the corner because she was seriously lacking. Because some coaches (mostly Nana) were truly harsh to her, she cried often and wanted to give up at one point. She was often comforted by Coco who tried to cheer her up and stop feeling bad about her. Coach Risa noticed how bad Miya felt and decided to take her under her wing. When training with Risa, Risa was very patient with her, teaching her how to sing and dance. At one point in the show, trainees went through group live stages and solo stages. For her first group live stage, Risa helped her remember the dance, remember the lyrics and be in sync with other members. During the stage, she was very stiff and still lacked in singing and dancing. Thus she didn't receive many lines. For her solo stage, Miya worked harder and Risa also told her that it was very important to enjoy the stage. The training was way harder as her coach wanted her to push her limits. She surprised everyone with her solo stage. She was much better in singing and dancing but still average. Risa didn't want to her to stop at average and wanted to push her more. Eventually, Miya gradually started to improve. Then the show introduced the Team Ups that consist of two coaches forming a team with 4 trainees from each coach. That is when she learned teamwork and also formed a friendship with Coco whom she had already bonded with. Coco also helped her improve then the other members of the team started helping her more. With the help of Risa and her newly formed friends, Miya improved even more. And started getting better at every new live stage. Because she must have a blog she received backlash from fans of the show and was low in ranking, as the popular trainees were given much better rankings. But started receiving support more and more as people saw her improve. Then her team, Team Vega started receiving more attention due to its members and Miya's improvement. Miya even showed some skills in terms of fashion and was the one helping Team Vega for their outfits. Miya started to become more popular to the public and her blog gained more fans. Everybody started saying that she would be in the final line up. She eventually won everyone's hearts with her solo live stage "Tough" in which she sang a heartfelt song about all the hardships she went through during the show and even played the guitar for a song she created with popular idol composer Lu.N. Miya proved everyone her talent and she was finally able to enjoy the stage more and improve. At the end of the season A of the show, the final line up for the group that would be named Aurora was announced and Team Vega ended up as the final line up, making her an idol (though still in training). She even became leader due to showing leadership skills during training weeks before live stages. She finally proved her talent and was able to achieve her newfound dream of becoming an idol, even creating her own brand after debuting. Personnality At first Miya was a crybaby who was clumsy and mostly clueless about the idol world. Because of the harshness of some coaches she cried often and felt down as her self-esteem got crushed every time she was pushed aside. She was weak-willed as she wanted to give up the idol life weeks after the show started. When training with Risa she slowly gained more confidence and self-esteem. She still cried a lot when doing mistakes but Risa often told her that doing mistakes was natural and that she would become better. She eventually did the more she trained and felt less lonely after teaming up with the other girls and being helped by them. She enjoyed the stage more and became less stiff and much more relaxed than before. When gaining more fans she decided to become better and to make stage livelier so that she and her fans would enjoy the show more. Becoming more lively, happy and confident. Appearance Miya has medium-length pink hair that is put on the right side of her head, reaching her shoulders. She has purple eyes, is rather medium sized and has a rather pale skin complexion. Her casual clothes are often chic and a little mature. In season 2, her hair is straight and almost reaches her waist. She has grown a bit taller (she went from 5'5 to almost 5'7). Her facial features are a bit more mature. Etymology Miya ( 宮 Miya) means shrine. Yumeno ( 夢野 Yumeno) means of dream. Trivia *'Favourite Colors': Pink and purple. *'Favourite Foods': Crepes, takoyaki, bolognese pizza, pasta and cake. *Her zodiac is Cancer. *She can play the guitar. She learned guitar when she was 11. *She also has been interested in fashion since she was 11. *Her member color is pink. *She is the leader of both Aurora and Alpha Magus. *In Aurora Dream, her role is the Dream Holder. The one who holds people's dream inside snowglobes (called Dreamglobes) with landscapes representing people's dreams and protects them. *Her favourite animals are bunnies and dogs. **She owns a dog called Sunshine. *She was nicknamed "Idoling's Monster Trainee" by fans because of how fast she improved. *Her and the other 3 members of Alpha Magus were born under the constellation of the same name which means that all 4 girls are meant to be powerful when it comes to magic. Category:Characters Category:Idols Category:Sexy Idols Category:Aikatsu Net Idol! Category:Aurora Category:Aurora Dream Category:Main Characters Category:Idoling! Category:Falling Star Academy Category:Weekender Girl39